College Life is NEVER Simple
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: Haruhi and the twins are off on their own going to college in the states...There she meets one third of the golden trio and another set of incouragible twins. How do they react to meeting their dopplegangers? What will they do when each group is chased by their pasts? DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN EITHER SERIES
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have had this idea bouncing in my head for a bit, but what would happen if our leading lady and the twins from Ouran High School Host Club met with the leading lady and twins from Harry Potter?**

**Hmmmmmm. Craziness to ensue.**

**Ah, Haruhi/Kaoru/Hikaru speaking Italics is Japanese. Not very good with translations unfortunately. Only basic words will actually be Japanese.**

**So yeah, totally AU. Which means that Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru have magic. Per my own fantasy. hahaha**

**/end A/N**

**Chapter One The Wrong Brunette**

Fred and George were wandering around after getting to Boston with Hermione. They had promised to meet back up with her at a bookstore that was a few stores down from the pawn shop Hermione wanted to check out. They finally decided that they had enough of people talking about their accents and were sitting in the science section of the store, randomly pulling books down to leaf through.

"George," Fred said quietly. "They explain away everything we know to be real in these books. It's like they are afraid to embrace that magic could be real."

"Hush," George said. "We're only here to wait for Hermione. We're not here to judge how the," his voice dropped to a whisper, "Muggles live." His voice went back up to normal. "What is taking her so long? She said she'd be right back after going to look at a 'pawn' shop down the street. I wonder why she didn't want us with her?"

"Probably because people aren't used to completely identical twins here."

"You might be right."

The chime over the door rang signaling a new arrival.

"Hello, Miss. Looking for something in particular?" The shop clerk greeted his customer.

"Ano, jurisprudence?" The voice requested quietly.

"To the left, just past the science section is Law. You should be able to find what you are looking for over there. If not, come back and I'll see if I can locate whatever you need."

"Ah, thank you." The customer shuffled off, towards where the clerk had told her to go. She passed the science section, her chocolate curls falling over her shoulder as she rummaged in her worn and patched messenger bag for her course requirements list.

An arm slid around her shoulders, and another around her waist. "_Hikaru, Kaoru. We are in America. Do not be so free with your attacks on my person_!" Her Japanese was clipped and irritated. "_Isn't it enough that I still have to do what Kyoya wants without you two tripping me up every step of the way?"_

The arms stiffened. "Hermione?" Two voices asked above her head.

The girl blinked slowly and looked into the faces of her captors. "_Ano,_ _who are..._" she started to respond in Japanese, but switched to English. "Who are you? Hikaru and Kaoru are twins with reddish hair, but they are most definitely not you two."

Fred and George pulled their arms away hastily. "We're sorry!" They said in unison. "You looked like our friend Hermione!"

"I'm Fred," Fred said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm George," came from the other twin as he rubbed his arm.

She tilted her head to the side and studied the two as they back away a couple of steps. "Haruhi _desu. _You remind me of the Hitachiins. Which reminds me..." she rummaged through her bag and pulled out her cell phone. **4 MISSED CALLS **She flipped her phone open. "_One from Kaoru, one from Hikaru, two from Tamaki. That idiot. I'm not in Japan right now." _She sighed heavily, snapping her phone shut again. "Well, that's not good." She looked at the twins before her, similar in their actions to her own little devil type friends. "_Gomen gomen!"_ She bowed toward the twins slightly. "My friends are twins like you. They uh...disappeared?" She scrunched up her face. "No. Went to a different store. A pawn shop nearby."

Fred looked at George who was turning pink. "Hermione said she was going to a 'pawn' shop?" Fred offered.

Haruhi's face lit up. "I know of one just a few stores down. If your friend went there, she may run into my friends! Kaoru and Hikaru were debating going there before I told them I was coming in here first. Maybe we can all find our companions!" She smiled brightly. "_I'll just come back later for my textbook." _She mumbled quietly to herself.

* * *

~While Haruhi is meeting the Weasley twins~

Kaoru leaned against Hikaru as he looked at some of the cameras the pawn shop had on display. "_Hikaruuu, this is boring. Can't we just go around with Haruhi? At least she's entertaining."_

Hikaru waved Kaoru off. "Not now Kaoru. Sir?" He called to the clerk. "Can I look at the Canon right here?" He pointed at a Canon camera with 3 extra lenses and a carry case.

"Sure thing!" The clerk said as he pulled it out for Hikaru to examine.

Kaoru stopped leaning on Hikaru as he caught a glimpse of brunette hair out of the corner of his eye. "Hikaru, I'm going to look at games." He switched to English for the benefit of the clerk.

"Yeah, yeah."

With that dismissal, Kaoru stalked after the brunette that had just arrived in the store and was looking at an assortment of gadgets near the door. She still hadn't turned to where he could see her face. Regardless, Kaoru glomped her and started chattering to her, "_Haruhi! I'm bored. Can you make hotpot here, or do they not sell the right ingredients? Did you get the book you were looking for at the bookstore?" _He trailed off when he noticed the brunette had frozen to the spot, clenching the strap to her messenger bag that was slung across her body, not talking back like she normally would have. "_Nee, Haruhi?"_ He released her and stepped to her side to see her face.

His eyes went wide and he backed up raising his hands. "_Gomen gomen! _I am so sorry, miss. I thought you were..." Before he could finish, his twin had snaked his arms around the brunette, starting off on his own tirade.

"_Nee, Haruhi! I just bought a really good camera for half of what it would cost in Japan. We should go out and take pictures! I'm tired of studying all the time. We should be enjoying the summer. Maybe we could fly to a resort for the week!" _His voice got quieter as he looked up to see his brother's face almost white. "_Kaoru_? _Nani_?" He released his hold on the girl and she jerked away from him.

Before she got a good look at them, she started yelling. "What the hell Fred, George? We are in public! This is neither the time, nor the place to be acting like id..." her voice got smaller as she took in the twins in front of her. "You aren't Fred and George. Who are you?"

"Hikaru Hitachiin." Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her defiantly.

"Kaoru Hitachiin. We're really sorry," he elbowed Hikaru who grunted. "You just look a lot like Haruhi. She's our...friend." He quickly substituted toy for friend. It wouldn't do for someone outside of their circle to know that they thought of her as a toy.

While he was speaking, the door chimed open. "Hermione?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The Japanese twins flinched as they turned to face the small girl. "_Gomen, Haruhi! We thought she was you!"_ The two latched on to her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "_Don't leave us again!_"

Haruhi sighed and patted their shoulders. "_I told you I was going to get my books for next semester._" She looked over at the slightly shell-shocked brunette that bore a striking resemblance to her. "I'm sorry about these two, um...Hermione, was it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have a feeling that my twins did the same thing to you as yours did to me!" She laughed as Fred and George came over and wrapped their arms around her. "You must be Haruhi." Hermione stretched out her hand.

Haruhi grasped her hand and laughed. "We're here to go to college. Our apartment is a couple blocks away if you'd like to come over so we can formally meet and get to know each other. I have a feeling the guys have a lot in common."

Hermione nodded. "Our apartment is near the edge of the city. It would be nice to see your place and get to know you."

While the girls had been talking, the two sets of twins had been eyeing each other.

Fred and George had finally released Hermione. Hikaru and Kaoru took another moment, but they relinquished their hold on her shoulders to grasp her hands instead.

Haruhi smiled at the other trio. "Let's go then, yeah?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

_italics _= Japanese

_**bold italics** _= Japanese thoughts

**bold** = English thoughts

**bold**" = emphasis

**/end A/N**

Chapter 2

Upon reaching the apartment building where Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins lived, Hermione started laughing. Fred and George shared a look and shrugged.

"_What's she laughing about, Haruhi?_" Kaoru asked nervously. "_Should we check her mind to see if she's damaged?_"

"_That would be rude, Kaoru. Just ask her if you are curious why she laughs._" Haruhi rolled her eyes as the pushed past her twins and opened the door. "We're on the sixth floor." Haruhi told George, who had followed her in.

"Really," his voice was laced with amusement.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at him. "What's so funny?"

"Well," George looked over his shoulder at the Japanese twins that were looking at Hermione with apprehension and his own twin who leaned against a pillar just outside the building watching the conversation between them. "We live here too. Seventh floor."

Haruhi deadpanned and turned to her boys. "HIKARU! KAORU! _Leave her alone. She's laughing because they live here too._"

George watched her yell at the Hitachiins, a small smirk on his face. "What was that about? You seemed angry when you spoke just then."

"Those doppleganger jerks were being rude. Kaoru was worried that your friend was damaged. She did seem to go off her rocker a bit when we walked up to the building." She looked at him thoughtfully. "You know, you remind me of something...and it's not those two..." she muttered under her breath for a moment, then smiled her best host smile. "Let's go up to mine for a bit shall we? I think Hikaru is getting irritated out here in the public eye." She glanced back at Hikaru who had indeed gotten redder by the minute at the display Hermione was giving.

"_Stop being so weird you British idiot_," Hikaru hissed under his breath.

Kaoru looked at him sharply. He whispered fiercely, "Hikaru, _don't be rude. We don't know what languages they speak. Wait until we get inside to act like yourself. We just assumed that they don't know Japanese. You know how that usually turns out for us...Remember when we met Haruhi?_"

Hikaru flinched. "_Sorry Kaoru." _He turned to Hermione and Fred who had watched the little exchange with arched eyebrows and crossed arms.

"You done then?" Fred asked. "It looks like George and your girl are waiting for us." Fred walked past them and smirked, "_Don't underestimate me, mate,_" he whispered in Hikaru's ear as he walked by.

Hikaru flinched and spun on his heel, his arm twitched to release the bonds holding his wand in place.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru hissed, grabbing his arm before his wand dropped into view. "_Wait until we are inside!_"

Hikaru sneered at his brother and used a wandless charm to reattach the bonds before yanking his arm out of his brother's grasp. "_Fine_!"

Haruhi watched the exchange and saw that George had snapped his arm down in a familiar movement. **_Hmmm. Looks like we're not the only special ones_ _here..._**She smiled at her twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, _let's go. I have commoner's coffee upstairs..._"

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look, then stalked up to Haruhi and slung their arms around her.

George watched them as they headed towards the elevator. Once the Japanese trio was inside, Fred and Hermione walked in and George piled in last.

Haruhi sighed heavily and rested her head on Hikaru's chest while Kaoru pushed the button for their floor. "Hikaru," she looked at him and he saw that she was requesting he look into her mind. With a silent _Legilimens, he read her top thought,_ "**_They may have magic. We need to be careful. George looked like he was going to drop a wand and cast at you for threatening__ Fred._**" Hikaru broke the connection and looked at her with narrowed eyes. Kaoru looked at them both and frowned.

Hermione watched the interaction between Haruhi and Hikaru and saw that Hikaru's eyes glazed over a bit before snapping back into focus and narrowing at Haruhi. **What the bloody hell is going on?**

Hermione backed up a tiny bit to stand between the Weasleys instead of slightly in front of them. George glanced down at her, but kept his attention on the Japanese girl.

The elevator finally stopped. "Our floor," Haruhi announced happily to her guests. Hikaru kept pace with Haruhi as Kaoru hung back to walk with George. "Don't even think about it, Thing One," he said with a smile.

George looked at him amused, "Thing One?"

"You are Thing One, Fred," he nodded at Fred when he turned to look at him, is Thing Two."

Fred started laughing. "Did you just reference 'The Cat in the Hat'?" he asked, still laughing.

"Yup." Kaoru walked beside George with his hands clasped behind his back. He leaned forward slightly and twisted to look up into George's face. "I mean it, Thing One. Hikaru loves her and will not welcome any attempt to take her from him. Even **I** am afraid to try to take her attentions, and I'm the beloved little brother. He gives me everything that I want."

"Ah," George said, looking at Haruhi and Hikaru thoughtfully. He turned a knowing gaze on Kaoru, "But you don't **really ** want her. You just enjoy her presence. She calms you and that's all that you need her for. You don't want me to take her from him because your source of tranquility will vanish with her disappearance from your life." He watched Kaoru out of the corner of his eye as he straightened up and huffed.

"You're pretty keen, Thing One. My friends back home didn't believe me when I said I didn't view her as a potential love interest." Kaoru shrugged and glanced at George. "Then again, I never viewed any girl as a love interest before. Maybe I should try for your girl? Hermione?" He smirked when George looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"I think you'll find that a difficult task considering Fred has been dating her since the end of the w-the end of school." George said, hoping that Kaoru missed his near slip.

Kaoru caught the slip, but wisely hid his reaction and sighed dramatically. "She is taken too?" He launched in front of George, causing him to stumble back, hand thrown out. "Maybe I should date **you** then?" Kaoru laughed at the peculiar expression on George's face before turning and jogging to catch up to his brother and Haruhi. "609. That's us!"

Haruhi unlocked the door and with a subtle twitch of her fingers, dropped the wards so that the British trio could enter. "_Hikaru, take them to the living room and **be nice**._" She headed to the kitchen to prepare coffee for her boys and tea for their guests.

Kaoru followed Haruhi to help her carry the refreshments into the living room. "_You saw it too, ne, Haruhi? The tell-tale twitch of a wand-wielder?_"

"_Hai, I saw it. Looks like George is the most proactive in gearing up for a fight, huh?_"

Kaoru smirked. "_I may have scared him with my preferences._"

Haruhi snorted and placed the drinks on two trays. "_Make yourself useful, Little Devil,_" she laughed as she picked up a tray.

Kaoru shrugged, and grabbed the other tray.

After Haruhi put her tray down, she settled into the cushy armchair she favored, her legs curled up under her and her arms folded across her chest. "So," she started, glancing at her boys who had flanked her chair and were leaning lazily on the back of it over her shoulders, "How's Hogwarts holding up?"

Hermione dropped the cup she had grabbed as her face drained of color. Fred and George lept to their feet, wands out and aimed at Haruhi's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm baaaaack. I got promoted so my mom came to visit me and I got sidetracked from my stories.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

_italics _= Japanese

_**bold italics** _= Japanese thoughts

**bold** = English thoughts

"**bold**" = emphasis

**/End A/N**

**Chapter 3**

"Now now," Haruhi smiled as she cast a silent incarcerous at the British twins. "It's not like Britain is the only place with a Wizarding Community. You **did** check in the the American Coalition of Magical Beings when you got here, right?"

George struggled against his bonds as Kaoru sat on his chest laughing. "Now you fit the bill perfectly, Thing One! All wrapped up pretty like a present all for me."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. Haruhi snapped out, "Off Kaoru. Now is not the time for your games. That is George Weasley, co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You wanted to market items to their shop a few months ago."

Kaoru arched an eyebrow as he looked at Haruhi over his shoulder. "That makes the other redhead his partner, yeah?"

"Yes. Now off!"

"Haruhiii~ You take the fun out of **everything**." Kaoru sighed dramatically and stood up. "We'll finish this later, pretty boy."

Hikaru looked at Hermione with a critical eye. "That makes her the female third of the Golden Trio, right? Hermione Granger?"

Hermione sat up straight and glared at the more offensive Japanese twin. "How do you know that?"

Haruhi shrugged and cast a finite at the bound twins.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" George bit out, planting himself between the Japanese trio and his brother and Hermione.

"Us?" Haruhi questioned, tapping her wand carelessly against the arm of her chair. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. These two pranksters are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. Surely you've heard of them at least? They did submit designs to you a few months back, granted, they do work best with clothing design."

Hermione stepped in front of George as she examined Haruhi. "You not a pureblood like the Hitachiins."

Haruhi scoffed. "Of course not. These rich bastards think they own everything. At one point, they thought they owned me. I was a scholarship student at the school they taught magic at in Japan. My mother was a witch...my father is not. It kept me from being bullied by most of the students, and the ones that tried to bully me? Well, the twins weren't the only ones I was friends with." Haruhi's phone gave off a loud ring. "Speaking of..." Haruhi glared at her phone before flipping it open. "_Hai, Tamaki...No, I am not coming back to Japan today...I told you! I'm going to school here...I don't care if you think you can take care of...NO! I already have a fath...Tamakiii..._" her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "_Tamaki. Shut the hell up. I am not coming back. You can't make me. You aren't my father, brother, boyfriend or husband. You don't have any claim on me. Where's Kyoya? ... Missing? Really. Did you bother checking with his father or Fuyumi? ... Of course not. What about Takashi and Mitsukuni? ... Seriously? You're going to say the twins are missing? THAY ARE WITH ME. No... No... NO. Enough!_" She slammed the phone shut and looked at Hikaru. "Hikaru. Turn off all the cell phones and unplug the landline. Now please."

Kaoru watched his brother go through and unplug the home phone before taking his own cell out and pulling the battery. "_What's going on Haruhi_?"

Haruhi face-palmed and groaned loudly. "_That idiot thinks he needs to gather the club and come get me to bring me home_."

"And Kyoya didn't stop him?" Hikaru asked, switching to English, coming back to stand behind Haruhi.

"Apparently, Kyoya went on vacation and didn't leave a forwarding address."

Hermione looked up at that. "Kyoya Ootori?"

Haruhi looked at Hermione. "Yes."

Hermione laughed nervously. "He just moved into the apartment above mine..."

Haruhi growled as she stalked to the door, wand sparking in her hand.

Hermione ran behind her. "Perhaps walking through the halls with a magical object in plain view isn't the best idea? I can go with you to confront him."

"Kaoru, Hikaru. Stay here. I'm going to murder my sempai," Haruhi snarled. "Fred, George. You can stay if you don't destroy my house. Make no mistake. I **will** know if something has been damaged."

With that parting remark, Haruhi sheathed her wand and the two brunettes headed out of the apartment to the elevator.

"So, how did you meet Kyoya?" Haruhi asked Hermione as they waited for the elevator to reach Kyoya's floor. She was trying to calm down so that she didn't have a major case of accidental magic. The paperwork involved when accidental magic is discharged in a public, _mundane_ place is waaay too extensive for her tastes.

"I may have accidentally ran into him while my arms were full of groceries..." Hermione blushed.

"And he didn't tell you that you owe him a debt?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, he tried to, but Fred and George were waiting for me right outside the elevator on our floor. He took one look at them, pushed his glasses back up and hit the close door button."

Haruhi smirked. "Remind me to tell you my debt-repayment story one day." She marched out of the elevator as it reached the eighth floor. "Apartment number?"

"Ah, 810," Hermione said as she walked beside Haruhi humming a Weird Sisters song under her breath.

Haruhi kicked door 810 hard four times and waited with her arms crossed over her chest for the door to open.

When it did, it wasn't the bespectacled male she knew. Her eyes narrowed at the short male with shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind the ugliest frames she'd ever seen.

"Harry?" Hermione gasped. "What the bloody hell are you doing in Boston?"

"Better question," Haruhi snapped. "What are you doing in Kyoya Ootori's apartment?"

"Well, you see, Hermione..." Harry trailed off looking at the other brunette who was visibly seething as she tried to reign in her magic. "Umm, maybe the hallway isn't the best place for a confrontation?"

Haruhi pushed past the male. "Good idea. _OOTORI! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME HERE?_"

Kyoya leaned against the back of his couch watching Haruhi's magic try to lash out. He was drying his hair with a towel and had his glasses hanging on the front of his shirt by one of the arms. "I didn't follow you here. I had my own..." he stopped to watch Harry as he gave the fuming brunette a wide birth to kneel on the couch with his head propped up on his arms so he could watch the interaction. Kyoya snapped his eyes back to Haruhi, "Well, let's just say...interests...that called for me to be in the same area as you and the twins." Here he looked at the other girl who had walked in and was leaning casually against his wall, twirling her wand in her hands.

"Harry, love," Hermione said softly causing Harry to flinch, "did you have the same," she leered at Kyoya before switching her attention back to Harry, "interests in coming here without giving me and the boys any warning?" Her quiet voice made Harry shiver and he reflexively ducked partially behind Kyoya.

Kyoya looked down at the 19 year old hiding behind him and smiled fondly. "Now now, Miss Granger," Kyoya arched an eyebrow as he looked back at her, "no need to be scary."

Hermione laughed. "'You're scary, brilliant but scary'," she piped out. "Funny how that sentence always applies, isn't it, Harry?"

Harry gulped. "I'm really, **really** sorry Hermione. I meant to call you, honest I did. I just got..." He looked up at Kyoya and sighed before looking at Hermione. "Sidetracked? It's not like I'm following you. I know you and Fred and George came here to study and be able to expand the shop. I'm not here to distract you."

Haruhi harrumphed and stepped forward. "_Tamaki is coming **here** because he couldn't find you. If he tries to interfere in my schoolwork, there **will. Be. Hell. To. Pay**. Mark my words, Kyoya._" Each word in her threat sharp and to the point.

Kyoya had the nerve to look shocked at Haruhi's words. "_What do you mean he's coming here? How does he know I'm here?_"

"_He doesn't! He's coming here to try to take me back. If he tries to mess up my relationship with Hikaru, I will **end**__ him. I've had enough of his meddling attitude._" She smirked and crossed her arms. "_I thought I should tell you that Tamaki thinks the twins are missing since he didn't listen to me when I told him they were_ here." She smirked and tossed out, "_Oh, by the way,__ Takashi and Mitsukuni are coming as well._"

Kyoya's gaze turned ice cold. "Over my dead body," he said harshly switching back to English, causing Hermione to step up to Haruhi's side and Harry to draw his wand.

"Harry, don't even think about it," Hermione said as she aimed her wand at the tall Japanese male.

Harry aimed his wand at Hermione.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Haruhi's apartment...

Fred and Hikaru stood to the side watching their respective brother's argue with each other.

"You know," Hikaru said, "I always knew that my brother was more special than most. I guess it just took meeting someone with his temperament to really get him going."

Fred shrugged before covering his mouth to hide a laugh. "George tried his hardest to hide it, but it was obvious that despite being so similar, we had **completely** different tastes in partners."

Hikaru sighed and shook his head. "It was the same with Kaoru. He was **way** too in tune with the girls. The only guys he could talk to without blushing were in our club. I mean, look at him. I've never seen him this animated with anyone, including myself and Haruhi."

The two went back to watching their siblings' interaction.

"You are just trying to butt in on my family," Kaoru sneered at the taller male. "_It's too bad that Haruhi let your bonds dissipate. I could have taught you a thing or two about respect._" His right eye twitched as he though of the things he could have done to George had he remained bound.

"_Do I need to remind you that I know what you are saying, kid?_" George sighed and flopped back into a recliner.

"I AM NOT A KID!" Kaoru yelled in English, face red and hands clenched at his sides.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said in a warning tone.

"_Demo, Hikaru... He said I was a kid!_"

"You are acting like one," Hikaru said with a shrug. "Usually it's me getting called childish, so, why are you?"

Kaoru huffed and sat heavily on the loveseat across from George. "I'm not a kid," he said in a quieter voice. "Hikaru and I are 21. Haruhi turned 22 earlier this year."

George looked over at the two watching them. Hikaru nodded along with what Kaoru said. "Fred and I are 23. Hermione...well, due to her third year when she was time-turner approved...She, by birth is only 19, but her extended time-turner usage actually aged her physically to 21."(**A/N: ages made up by me.**)

"She doesn't like it when other people know though since her time-turner was technically illegal. She used it to take more classes than there were hours in the day," Fred added in. "Uh-oh," Fred said as they all felt the shift in power. "Looks like another of our group is here. We need to get to Hermione before she loses it."

"We should probably make sure that Haruhi doesn't kill Kyoya as well," Hikaru said. "I don't think being in magical prison would suit her."

With that, the two sets of twins raced out of the apartment, Kaoru hastily re-warding the door on the run.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it took so long. if you read my other stories, you already know that I've been dealing with drama IRL.**

**Not as long as normal for this one, but I will be posting an extra long chapter next weekend.**

**Reminder: **_italics _=**Japanese**

**Chapter 4**

Hikaru barreled over a blonde girl causing her to crash to the floor, resulting in the cage she had been holding to pop open. "No, Fritters! Hey! Help me catch him!"

George looked at the girl in shock. "Luna?"

Luna blinked owlishly at George and yelped as she saw Fritters bouncing towards the open elevator door. "Fritters!"

"**Accio Fritters**!" Kaoru said, catching the pygmy puff easily. "Here you go, Moonbeam."

"Kao?!" She lurched up and put the pygmy puff back into his cage. "Stay there, Fritt." She shifted her gaze back to the Japanese male. "_How have you been? I missed you when I came back from my one month exchange program._" Luna struck up a conversation in Japanese while Fred stood off to the side and Hikaru, who had ignored the girl he ran over, and Fred continued towards Kyoya's apartment.

"_I told you about the Instant Messaging app, and about texting._"

Luna scuffed the toe of her shoe on the floor and looked down at Fritters. "_I couldn't get the electronics to work properly at my school. Too much magical interference. Why couldn't you just Floo or Owl me? I even sent you a two-way journal._" She looked up at Kaoru's face.

This time Kaoru looked down. "_I didn't want Hikaru to know and get mad that I had another friend. He gets jealous over things like that, which is pretty hypocritical since he has a girlfriend and ignores me most of the time now._" He furrowed his brows. "_A two-way journal? I never recieved that._"

"_I know the feeling. My dorm-mates were always trying to get into my things to see who I talk to. They knew what the journal was_." She tilted her head and linked arms with Kaoru and started walking back towards Kyoya's room. "_I sent you the journal the day after I left. Someone must be stealing your mail. You should check into that._"

They got to the door with George a few steps behind Hikaru and Fred, whom had already kicked the door in and were in the process of yelling at the dark haired males facing off against the girls. They stood just outside with George to avoid any stray spells, just in case.

"Kyoya, what the hell are you doing here?!" Hikaru yelled, wand drawn and pointed at his one time VP.

"Harry, what the bloody hell is going on?!" Fred had his wand out, but held at his side.

Haruhi was leaning against a wall, one arm crossed across her chest, the other propped up on it so she could hold her face in a 'you have **got** to be kidding me' pose.

Hermione was sitting on the bar with her feet propped up on a bar stool in the partition between the living room and kitchen. She had her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "Oh, apparently, our resident genius **leaders ** decided to not tell their battle buddies that they had boyfriends and wanted alone time."

Haruhi cut in, "So our dear Sempais are headed to catch **us**," at that she looked at her twins, "and some people named Ronald and Ginevra?" she looked to Hermione in confirmation, "are coming to catch up to your group." Haruhi groaned and rubbed her temples.

Fred winced. "My brother and sister are on their way here? Shit."

Hermione tossed Haruhi a corked vial. "You're telling me. Ronald still thinks he has a chance with me." She shuddered, and Fred walked over and stood by her with a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Haruhi caught the vial, opened, smelled the contents, then downed it all in one go. "Ugh, I'll never understand why we can't have nice tasting potions."

Hermione shrugged, "I think I remember Professor Snape saying something about sugar tilting the balance in the potions causing disastrous side effects."

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "I think I'll invent a new potion for headaches that doesn't taste bad, and **call** it Snape." She laughed humorlessly.

Hikaru looked at his girlfriend, worried. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi shook her head and smiled at him, "Just thinking out loud." She glanced over at the dark-haired males, mild irritation showing on her soft features, "How long until we're under siege?"

Kyoya shrugged, and Harry leaned into his chest, "I give it an hour or so before they unlock your floo and invade. They've gotten better than I'd like to admit at that. I've taken to setting small spell traps in the fire itself to give them a shock and keep them out of my room." Kyoya wound his arms around Harry's waist. "Granted, I never let them find out about my apartment here."

George, Kaoru and Luna took this quiet discussion as a chance to actually get into the apartment and into view of the others.

Harry's eyes flashed and he smiled joyously, "Luna!" He pulled from Kyoya's grasp and ran to hug the blonde that just walked in with the calmer halves of both sets of twins.

"I was actually going to head out to get food, but I got run into by a not so nice person," Luna said as she returned Harry's over-enthusiastic hug.

Hikaru had the decency to look a bit ashamed at that statement. "Sorry," he muttered quietly.

Harry snorted. "Figures the hot head would be the one. You said you weren't going to be moving here for another week. What made you come early?" He turned a questioning eye to the slightly taller girl.

Luna smirked in a way reminiscent of a certain blond Slytherin male. "Honestly, Harry, the nargles must be playing with your mind."

Harry blinked.

"I'm a seer, remember? I saw the red-headed menaces coming after you. Of course I'm going to join back up with the super duo." When she saw Harry's blank look she sighed, and patted him on the head. "I'm here to help you fend off the flame-haired bitch and her brother."

"Oh. Okay then. Have you met Kyoya?" He released her from his hug to grab her hand and drag her over to Kyoya.

"_Hello again, Kyoya-sempai. Thank you for helping me during my exchange month._" Luna gave him a slight bow.

Kyoya gave the girl a once over. "You're the one that knew right from the start that Haruhi was female. How is that?"

Luna snorted. "You're kidding, right? What did I just tell Harry?" Kyoya arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hello?"

Haruhi laughed. "A seer? That explains more than seeing through my secret, LuLo."

Luna turned to Haruhi, "I told you there wouldn't be any bad repercussions if you told your true gender, and look. You got your man. I, on the other hand, am still trying to get mine to realize it." She sighed and scratched the back of her head. "He still thinks I'm Loony Lovegood though."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, "Why would anyone call you Loony, Moonbeam?"

Hermione walked over and hugged Luna, "Her visions were overpowering in our Hogwarts years. When she would see things that she couldn't directly tell them about, she'd start spouting off about non-existent magical creatures. Most people steered clear of her once it got around that she thought these creatures were real. It took me a while to decipher which creatures related to certain people or places. Once I got it though, she became one of our biggest assets in the War."

"So why does he still call her Loony if she was your biggest asset?" Kaoru asked, his anger starting to color his voice.

"He was a spy for us. I'm not sure if he ever learned that I am a seer, or if he just thought I was crazy, either way-" Luna cut off. "Someone just breached my wards."

Hermione blinked. "Mine, too."

Haruhi growled. "Mine, as well."

Kyoya looked at the three girls. "I know that Hermione is expecting the Weasleys to invade her apartment and Haruhi expects our upperclassmen, but who just came through your wards Luna?"

Luna sighed. "Draco. His magical signature is very distinct. I don't know why he is here though. He doesn't particularly care for me." She winced. "Ah, now I see. He brought Blaise and Pansy as well." She sighed heavily and flopped onto an overstuffed armchair sideways, her head hanging over one arm and her knees hooked over the other. "They're going to follow my magical signature here. Pansy is a magical tracer."

Hermione looked at Luna sharply, "Were you talking about Draco when you were speaking to Haruhi?"

Luna laughed. "Of course not. We're actually cousins, even if we were blasted from the family tree. I was speaking about a different Slytherin entirely."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I totally spaced on this one and started writing in several competitions(I dropped out of one because we lost too many team members to keep going). I'm so sorry!**

**Several things explained and only a few more chapters after this one...**

**Reminder: **_italics _=**Japanese**

**Chapter 5**

Luna cringed when she felt the raw anger through her wards. "I really shouldn't have added the malicious intent ward. That hurts." She rubbed the center of her chest, trying to relieve the burn.

"Moonbeam," Kaoru said softly, "Why would you allow someone with bad intentions to be keyed into your wards?"

Luna smiled ruefully, "Because it would be worse for me it they breached wards that were to specifically key them out." She switched to Japanese and whispered in Kaoru's ear, "_If I keyed the wards to keep Draco out, Aunt Narcissa would be upset with me. If I keyed Pansy out, I'd have howlers everyday."_

Kaoru looked at the girl and shook his head before whispering in her ear, "_And Blaise?_"

Luna froze and laughed nervously, "_It doesn't matter. He's already allowed. It's too much hassle to change the wards now._"

Everyone turned to the door as a group when the proximity alarms went off.

Harry groaned and stood in front of Kyoya. "Bloody hell."

Hermione kept her perch on the bar, Fred pulled the bar stool away and stood in front of her. Hermione took the opportunity to lean on his shoulder and wind her arms around his neck. "Do we really have to put up with your siblings today?" She whined, as she buried her face in his neck.

Fred snorted, "It's not like _I_ gave them the address. Mum was probably behind it."

George and Kaoru formed a united front as guard to Luna who sat on the back of the couch holding Fritters in his cage. "This is going to get ugly. All three groups of interlopers will converge before coming in. Shield charms in place everyone. Three...Two...One." Everyone cast the Protego charm as Luna said 'one' and the front door blew off its hinges. Two red heads, three blondes and three brunettes of varying shades stood on the other side.

"Luna!" "Hermione!" "Haruhi!" Several voices rang out at once as the new group surged into the apartment.

"STOP." Kyoya barked out, as he glared at the invasion. "Who the hell do you think you are? Barging into _my_ apartment?"

Harry looked up over his shoulder to see his boyfriend visibly seething at the destruction of his door.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron sneered as he advanced.

"Harry!" Ginny bounced forward, all grins. Kyoya stepped in front of Harry to block him from Ginny's view.

Draco and Blaise looked at the tall male as he moved to protect Harry and dismissed him. Pansy arched an eyebrow at the male. "Ootori. My dad wanted an alliance between our families. I told him to sod off and let me do what I want. Thank Merlin for that." She turned up her nose and huffed.

Kyoya bristled, "What's wrong with my family, Parkinson?"

"Oh, nothing. I just knew from looking at your photos that you would prefer the company of men. I don't particularly care since I prefer women myself." Pansy turned away and walked toward the two man guard in front of Luna. "Let me see my sister."

Kaoru snorted, "Sister? You look nothing alike!"

Luna set Fritters on the couch and patted Kaoru and George on the shoulder. "It's fine. After the War, dad wasn't really fit to be a parent. The Parkinsons helped us. Pansy is as much my sister as someone can be without being blood related. Hello Pans." Luna hopped off the back of the couch and looked at her feet as she continued, "I'm sorry I didn't write, but I only got here last night."

Pansy shook her head and opened her arms. "Come on then."

Luna looked up, and wrapped her arms around Pansy. "You're not mad?"

Pansy shook her head. "I'm not, but..." She trailed off and released Luna. "Draco was upset you left early. He was supposed to come with you to verify your wards were done properly."

Draco stepped forward and looked down at his cousin, "Really, Lu? You just had to leave me behind." He sighed dramatically, and held his hand out to the seer.

Luna grinned, grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "I told Aunty that I was leaving early to get warning to some friends. She said she'd let you know so you could come with me. When you weren't there at the portkey, I came on my own. Why did you bring _him_ with you?" She looked fearfully at the Italian standing near the door.

Blaise leaned against the wall and watched the proceedings with a slight sneer. "Are all Japanese like these weirdos?"

Kaoru bristled at the insult, and Kyoya glared.

"Shut up Zabini," Hermione said clearly in a bored tone, even though her face still buried in Fred's shoulder.

Haruhi watched the exuberant blondes try to run to her and snorted in amusement when Hikaru was successful in a wandless, non-verbal impedimenta spell. "_Go home, Tamaki. I **still** don't want to be with you. I expected better from you Mitsukuni. At least Takashi knows better._" She looked at the only one to have not spoken yet from her trio of unwelcome guests. "_I guess you tried to prevent this but the combined excitement from them overwhelmed you._"

Takashi glared at the blondes in question and nodded silently.

Ginny was still trying to get Harry to talk to her, but he kept himself firmly planted at Kyoya's side. "Harry, why didn't you come home for Christmas?" Ginny asked, suger practically dripping from her words.

Ron stood to the side of her, glaring down his older brother as Hermione leaned on him. "Hermione. Why are you-"

"Come off it Ron. I was _never_ interested in you!" Hermione snapped, finally raising her head from Fred's shoulder.

"I'm gay, Ginny! Nothing you say or do will make me be with you!" Harry yelled.

George kept a wary eye on the lounging Italian, "Zabini, why are you here? I understand the familial ties to Luna for Malfoy and Parkinson. I get the idiot blonde, the tyke and the hulk are here for the Japanese brunette. I even get why my moronic siblings are here. Explain yourself."

Blaise arched an eyebrow and turned pointedly toward the only blonde female in the room. "Luna...you didn't tell me you were leaving." His eyes flashed before he grinned. "I hope you have a good explanation."

Luna whimpered and stepped behind Draco and Pansy. George and Kaoru pulled her so she was behind them as well.

"Now would be a good time to explain," Kaoru snapped as he saw how fearful Luna really was.

Blaise smiled and took a step forward.

Everyone stopped their arguments to watch the interaction between the seer and the Italian.


End file.
